Balon Tawney
Balon Tawney is an ironborn Lord from House Tawney of the Iron Islands. Biography Balon Tawney was born in 325 AC, to Lord Vickon and Lady Yssa. As the second son, Balon took up the same hobbies as many young Ironborn. He grabbed a helm and let the winds and waters take him. The way of the navigator was in his blood and he controlled a ship like a natural. His young, smooth hands soon became rough and weather-torn. His youthful face soon sprouted a beard and his hair flowed past his shoulders. He was Ironborn incarnate and much preferred by his father over his older brother, Euron. This would frequently lead to the two coming to blows and, one night in 345 AC, Balon sent Euron hurtling off the side of a cliff to meet the Drowned God. People in Nettlebank Bay assumed Euron had just went missing or ran away and, not wanting to become known as a kinslayer, Balon allowed these rumours to persist. Not long after, in 347 AC, Lord Vickon died and left the Lordship in the hands of Balon. The new Lord would soon gain a reputation for being insidious due to how he treated his wards and the girls he captured. Balon had and has no love for Greenlanders and would let them know of this at any opportunity. He soon became known for being an avid reaver. He took great glee in raiding Westeros. His victims would know who had hit them when they saw the great nettled whip sails on the horizon. To showcase Balon’s distaste for his victims, he would often remove their hands and have them whipped bare before being sent back to their family’s. This gave him an intimidation factor that often lead to him being offered tribute by Greenlanders before he had the chance to raid them. Not too keen on the politics on the mainlands, Balon did take an interest in the activities of his fellow Ironborn. Taking up espionage to keep an eye on them, Balon was soon a spymaster with young children and old fishermen’s wives working for him. He would sometimes send them to places like Lannisport or the Arbor to sniff out any opportunities for an upcoming reaving. In 370 AC, the Iron Isles were subjugated by King Edmund and forced to be part of the Westerosi Kingdom once more. Balon’s father had once been a Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and now in just one lifetime, Balon was now one too. He despised the disposition and hated both Baelish and Greyjoy alike. Although, he was no fool, and did not follow Saltcliffe into the Sunset Sea. Instead he let down his sails and festered on his Island, ready to wait for the day he may reave once more. Now an old man, the years have taken a toll - yet he is still a strong and capable leader with enough vigour and determination. He travels to King’s Landing for the tourney and feast. Timeline * 325 AC: Balon was born * 335 AC: Balon takes up his first sails * 345 AC: Balon murders his brother * 347 AC: Balon becomes Lord of Nettlebank Bay * 350 AC - 369 AC: Balon raids Westeros * 370 AC: The Iron Isles are subjugated * 371 AC - 388 AC: Balon lives in reclusion * 389 AC: Balon begins to come back into the wider oublic eye * 390 AC: Balon is in King's Landing for the King's feast and tourney Supporting Characters * Balon the Younger, son - Archetype - Ship Captain * Theon the Damp, son - Archetype - Negotiator * Vickon the Bold, son - Archetype - Reaver * Addam the Green, sellsword - Ward - Warrior - Swords * Harras "Harr" Nettles, subject and friend - Archetype - Navigator * Ysilla, wife * Kirth Nettles, subject * Vortimer Flowers, Ward Category:House Tawney Category:Ironborn